Edoseika Flower's
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Edoseika, adalah sekuntum bunga yang terlihat rapuh di luar dan begitu menakjubkan di dalamnya. Penampilanya menipu, tampak sempurna dari luar namun begitu mematikan. Lalu, dengan menggunakan bunga itu pula ia menuliskan ceritanya sendiri. (*Mind to Read and Review my second canon fict?) Chap Two is Up-Date!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Setting: _Canon_, alur fict menceritakan enam tahun setelah perang ninja keempat.

Summary: Edoseika, adalah sekuntum bunga yang terlihat rapuh di luar dan begitu menakjubkan di dalamnya. Penampilanya menipu, tampak sempurna dari luar namun begitu mematikan. Lalu, dengan menggunakan bunga itu pula ia menuliskan ceritanya sendiri.

* * *

**_Edoseika Flower's_**

Seorang gadis melangkah dengan gontai menuju sebuah ruangan yang setiap sisinya dilapisi oleh kaca. Di tanganya membawa sebuah buku mengenai tanaman-tanaman obat yang ia dapatkan dari perpustakaan ninja. Ini hari liburnya, tentu tidak ada seorang pun akan bahagia bila hari bebasnya diganggu oleh hal-hal yang merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak merepotkan, saat sedang asik menyirami tanaman bunga keluarganya, seorang utusan _ANBU _datang dan mengatakan bahwa Hokage kelima memintanya untuk mencarikan sebuah buku yang saat ini tengah ia bawa.

Ino Yamanaka, semua orang di desa Konoha tentu sudah pasti mengenal gadis berambut pirang dengan kostum seksi berwarna ungu yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ini hari yang sangat cerah, tapi tidak biasanya gadis yang ceria itu menjadi murung seperti ini. Sedari tadi ia hanya berjalan dan terus menundukan kepalanya. Beberapa orang yang menegur dengan memanggil namanya, hanya ia balas dengan seulas senyum tipis. Tidak, bukan karena tugas yang diberikan oleh nona tua Senju itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia tengah patah hati, karena merasa cintanya sudah ditolak meski ia belum sempat mengungkapkanya.

Salah satu hal yang paling buruk di muka bumi ini adalah, menyesali waktu yang berjalan dan tidak dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin, pelajaran penting itu telah dimengerti oleh seorang gadis Yamanaka ini. Dulu ia punya banyak kesempatan untuk bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, mengerjakan berbagai hal, dan tentunya mempunyai sederet peluang untuk mengatakan rasa yang ada di dalam dadanya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, awalnya ia berani mengakui bahwa ia menyukai seseorang dari marga Uchiha, dan semenjak kepergianya menjadi seorang _nuke-nin_, Yamanaka muda itu beranjak dekat dengan seorang mantan anggota _ANBU-Roots_. Keinginan bisa mendominasi, namun waktu juga yang menentukan.

Mulai dari satu tahun yang lalu, ia menyadari bahwa rasa yang ia miliki pada dua pemuda sebelumnya hanya sebatas kagum, dan ia rasa cintanya sendiri tidak pelak kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Pemuda dengan keahlian mengendali bayangan itulah yang membuatnya berada dalam suasana buruk saat ini, Shikamaru Nara.

"Tsunade-_sama_,"ucapnya tepat di ambang pintu rumah kaca yang sedari tadi telah terbuka lebar. Setelah mendapati anggukan sebagai tanda izin yang diberikan, gadis itu melangkah memasuki ruangan yang di dalamnya penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis tanaman penyembuh. Jalanya terhenti tepat kurang dari satu meter dengan seorang wanita berkepang dua, memberikan apa yang ia bawakan.

"Coba lihat bunga yang disana, Ino!" tunjuk wanita yang sangat ahli dalam bidang pengobatan itu ke arah satu tanaman di sudut kanan ruangan. Lantas secara bersamaan keduanya langsung melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati objek yang dimaksud. Mendatangi tanaman cantik bersama pot berwarna putih yang terbuat dari tanah liat sebagai inangnya.

"Cantiknya, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini." Kagum gadis itu, sembari berjongkok untuk menyentuh kelopak bunganya yang berwarna kebiruan dan di ujung makhotanya tersisip garis-garis hitam yang melengkungi dengan sangat indah. Sekilas nampak seperti bunga mawar gurun. Akan tetapi, bunga yang satu ini tidak memiliki bongol pada batang sebagai salah satu ciri andalan adenium. Ia memiliki tangkai dominan berair seperti bunga tulip pada umumnya.

Seorang Hokage kelima tidak semerta-merta menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Tsunade sedikit mengulas senyum tipis saat didapatinya gadis Yamanaka yang notabene pemilik usaha bunga saja tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia tunjukan.

"Sudah kuduga, bunga ini terlalu langka hingga kau saja tidak tahu."

Kalimat itu yang terucap dari mulut ketua seluruh ninja Konoha ini. Setelahnya, ia nampak kembali disibukan dengan mencari-cari halaman yang harus ia temukan pada buku yang baru saja terimanya. Berjalan mendekati kursi yang telah disediakan untuknya, tetap memberikan atensi penuh pada benda di hadapanya.

"Ini dia, Edoseika!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar Hokage wanita itu kembali bersuara, jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada kertas yang menjadi kesatuan buku itu. Ino menjadi sangat penasaran, kenapa Hokage ini benar-benar tertarik untuk mengetahui bunga satu ini. Ia berjalan untuk memposisikan diri di depan meja Hokage, sedikit menengok ke arah yang dimaksudkan.

Ia mendapati beberapa sketsa yang menyerupai bunga tadi, dengan beberapa catatan khusus di bawahnya. Tsunade membalik buku itu, agar memudahkan salah satu murid didikannya untuk membaca tulisan mengenai bunga Edoseika tersebut. Ino, tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung saja menyerap informasi dari buku tanaman obat-obatan di depanya.

**Edoseika**, adalah bunga dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Disaat makhluk ber-_kingdom_ sama akan layu hanya kurang dari dua hari bila tanpa air, ia masih bisa tetap menjaga eksistensinya meski tanpa setetes dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Tanaman yang terlampau langka, hingga hanya beberapa wilayah di dunia ini yang memilikinya.

Sudah ada beberapa penelitian di berbagai wilayah ninja untuk perberdayagunaan bunga ini. Namun sayang, belum ada yang mampu untuk membuat toksin tumbuhan tersebut menjadi benar-benar berkhasiat untuk manusia. Bunga dengan kekuatan dahsyat, ditinjau dari kemampuanya bertahan hidup, bunga ini diyakini mampu mengobati semua jenis penyakit dan juga memperpanjang usia. Dengan menggunakannya, hidup abadi menjadi sangat absolut untuk didapatkan.

Ino menggeleng pelan, begitu ia mendapati fakta mengenai makhluk hidup yang nampak begitu rapuh tadi memiliki kelebihan yang luar biasa. Sama sekali di luar dugaanya, bahwa bunga itu bisa sebegitu bermanfaat bila berhasil dikembangkan.

"Sayang, bunga ini tentu memiliki efek yang negatif pula," imbuh Tsunade, seraya membalik buku itu kembali padanya.

"Saya tidak mengerti."

"Bunga ini disebut juga dengan bunga kehidupan, namun juga berakibat mematikan." Mendengar jawaban dari orang di depannya, sukses membuat gadis itu mengkerutkan keningnya. Otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir, bagaimana sebuah bunga yang mampu memberikan kehidupan mampu juga membalikanya.

"Saat kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, kau juga harus siap kehilangan sesuatu. Seperti itulah sistem Edoseika bekerja." Hal ini semakin membuat Ino tidak mengerti, seandainya saat ini Sakura tidak mengambil cuti karena baru saja menjalani proses bersalin, tentu mereka berdua akan cengo bersama.

"Dari berbagai riset, bunga ini mampu memberikan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ia memang bisa menyembuhkan berbagai luka. Tapi sebagai gantinya karena belum sempurna, bunga ini memperpendek usia."

Mungkin sama dengan jurus regenerasi diri yang hampir dimiliki tiap _iryo-nin_. Namun rasanya, efek dari bunga ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari teknik peremajaan tersebut. Mendapatinya, gadis itu hanya mampu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sembari sedikit menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Setahuku, Shiryu dari Iwagakure sempat menggunakan toksin dari bunga ini untuk menyembuhkan luka yang di deritanya setelah peperangan ninja keempat. Cacatnya sembuh hanya dalam beberapa jam, namun ia meninggal karena efek racun dari Edoseika beberapa bulan kemudian."

Mata sipit seorang Yamanaka secara otomatis terbuka lebar, ia bahkan dengan refleks menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Ia ingat, Shiryu adalah salah satu ahli tim medis saat terjadi peperangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. ia sempat mengalami luka parah ketika di hadang musuh dan kejadin itu membuatnya lumpuh total.

Ino sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa hidup shinobi satu itu akan berakhir oleh tumbuhan seindah Edoseika. Benar adanya, bahwa jangan mempercayai sesuatu dari apa yang terlihat saja, hal itu benar-benar bisa menipu!

"Apa kau akan mengunjungi Sakura?" pembicaraan teralih oleh Hokage kepada gadis yang juga memiliki nama yang sama seperti bunga di musim semi, Sakura. Ino seketika memberikan jawaban dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, tanda mengiyakan.

"Sakura sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu. Saya dengar besok malam akan diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut Uzumaki baru." Tsunade memberikan ulasan senyum tipisnya, menumpukan berat badanya pada kedua lengan di atas meja. Menyilangkan jari-jarinya hingga menempel pada tiap ruas jemari lain untuk dijadikan penopang dagunya.

"Kau sendiri, kapan mengikuti jejak Sakura?"

Menerima pertanyaan demikian langsung dari seorang Hokage, menjadikan gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menundukan kepala. Apabila bukan seorang Kage yang memberikan kalimat tersebut, sudah pasti sang gadis akan memberikan tatapan sarkatis dan berlalu pergi.

"Jangan jadi wanita sepertiku!" imbuhan beberapa fonem dari Tsunade membuat gadis itu mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap lawan bicara, spontan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Masa kau kalah dengan Chouji? Dia saja sudah setahun menikah dengan Ayame dan memiliki putra. Lalu Shikamaru..."kalimat Kage Konoha itu menggantung, sedangkan Ino sendiri begitu mendengar nama pembuat patah semangatnya langsung tersentak ringan. Ia kembali menundukan kepala.

"Setelah acara Naruto, ia akan kukirim ke Suna untuk urusan deklarasi antar desa. Aku yakin, dengan ini hubunganya dengan Temari akan dekat dan kita hanya menunggu waktu sampai undangan tersebar."

Berhasil, ucapan Tsunade Senju itu sukses membuat rasa perih di hati Ino semakin teriris.

Inilah buah penyesalan terbaiknya, saat dimana ia menyadari perasaan yang ia miliki sebenarnya, di waktu yang sama objek yang maksud tidak mungkin lagi bisa ia dapatkan. Terlambat, terlalu terlambat hingga pria itu dimiliki oleh wanita lain. Membalas dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan terlihat alami, gadis itu juga menambahkan anggukan pelan. Tsunade menghela napas pendek, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia terus saja memberikan tatapanya pada gadis yang sama.

"Ambilah Edoseika itu! Aku yakin kau bisa merawatnya jauh lebih baik dari pada orang-orang disini. Lagipula, aku tidak akan mengektrak tanaman itu menjadi obat." Anggap saja itu sebuah hadiah spesial. Tsunade sepertinya bisa membaca apa yang disembunyikan oleh Ino, dan berharap apa yang ia berikan bisa menjadi pengobat khusus si gadis. Tapi ia juga sadar, bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

Ino tersenyum, membungkukan badan sebagai pemberian hormat kepada Hokage-nya. Berjalan mendekati tempat dimana pertama kali ia menemukan Edoseika, dan membawa bersama langkahnya pergi meninggalkan ruang itu.

Sepeninggal Ino, Tsunade terus saja menatapi buku di hadapanya, "kalau begitu, buat apa aku memintanya untuk mencari buku ini?" gerutu sang Hokage, sembari memasukan buku tersebut dalam laci mejanya. Kembali menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran bangku, dan bersiap untuk mengambil istirahatnya sejenak.

* * *

o

O

o

Dari kemarin, sebenarnya Ino sudah berada di tempat yang sama seperti saat ini. Ia ikut sibuk membantu Sakura untuk mempersiapkan pesta kecil yang didedikasikan untuk Uzumaki Sucia, buah cintanya dengan calon Hokage keenam. Gadis mungil memiliki rambut seperti ibunya, mata dan prilaku aktif ayahnya, terus tertidur pulas dalam _baby box_-nya. Usianya memang tidak lebih dari tiga minggu, tapi ia seperti membawa anugerah senilai tiga ribu tahun bagi Naruto.

Lelaki itu bahkan sangat jarang berpindah tempat dari sisi putrinya, bahkan ia tolak semua misi yang biasa membuatnya begitu bergairah sebagai ninja. Sedikit-dikit tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan pipi bersih si anak, amat senang begitu mendapati Sucia sedikit bergerak karena sentuhanya. Naruto masih saja melakukanya tanpa menyadari sang istri yang sebelumnya sibuk di dapur, kini telah berada di ambang pintu kamar.

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kau hanya menggangu tidurnya. Lebih baik, kau pergi untuk mengingatkan teman-teman yang lain agar datang ke acara nanti malam," intrupsi istrinya. Jengah juga Sakura terus saja melihati pemandangan yang sama. Naruto sedikit beranjak untuk lebih tegap, bibirnya terlihat manyun ke depan. Sama sekali tidak suka kegiatanya diganggu oleh ibu dari anaknya.

"Mereka pasti ingat." Pembelaan dari Naruto, seraya kembali ingin melakukan aktivitas lamanya.

"Narutooo..!" suara Sakura semakin meninggi, membuat suaminya itu sukses tersentak dan seketika mendirikan tubuhnya. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini, namun sebelum meninggalkan raga istrinya, ia masih menyempatkan mencium kening Sakura dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Ia terlalu menyayangi Sucia," ucap Sakura begitu ia kembali pada tempatnya semula sebelum meminta Naruto pergi, menyibukan diri dengan mengiris bawang bombay. Ino tersenyum tipis, "memangnya, kau tidak menyayangi anakmu?" pertanyaan Ino itu kontan membuatnya menerima sebuah pukulan pelan di lengannya, ditambah sebuah _deathglare_ ibu beranak satu itu pula.

"Aku lebih menyayangi Sucia lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri, _Buta-chan_."

"Wah, aku jadi ingin tahu rasanya menjadi seorang ibu."

Sadar atau tidak, kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut gadis bersurai pirang itu, seketika mendengar kalimat tersebut menjadikan Sakura menghentikan aktivitas tangannya. Memberikan tatapan intens pada sahabat di sampingnya. Ino yang menyadari gelagat Sakura pun ikut-ikutan mengambil tindakan yang sama, membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Aku pasti orang yang paling pertama mendukungmu, _Buta-chan_."

Menerimanya, Ino cuma mampu membalas dengan anggukan kepala ringan. Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk merengkuh pundak sahabatnya, "kalau begitu, siapa yaa ayah yang cocok untuk bayimu? Hmmm...bagaimana kalau Shikamaru saja?" wanita merah muda itu hanya mengatakan candaanya. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud benar-benar menyarankan. Ino masih terdiam, membalas ucapan Sakura dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Sakura, kau benar-benar sahabat dari Yamanaka itukan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga..?!

Merasa pekerjaanya harus segera terselesaikan, Sakura langsung kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya memotong-motong sayur. Mereka berdua terus saja direpotkan dengan berbagai menu-menu tambahan yang akan dihidangkan, hinggaa...

Tok..tok..tok..! Suara ketukan pintu membuat nyonya rumah memberikan perhatian pada orang yang sekiranya menjadi tamunya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa itu bukan suaminya, karena Naruto takkan semanis itu untuk memasuki kediamanya sendiri. Sakura langsung mengembangkan senyum sumringah begitu mendapati sosok orang yang mengunjungi kediamanya.

Wanita Hyuuga yang dulu pernah mencintai suaminya, yang saat ini telah menikahi bungsu Uchiha datang bertamu. Bukan sekedar bertemu, tentunya nyonya Sasuke itu berniat membantu.

Yaaa...!setelah peperangan berakhir, dalam kurun waktu enam tahun mampu merubah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu yang termakan obsesi akan balas dendamnya kembali mencintai tanah kelahiranya. Pada akhirnya, menikahi gadis Hyuuga yang saat ini mengganti marga menjadi Uchiha, serta memberikanya seorang putra.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sakura-_chan_. Hiasha-_kun_ sedang rewel-rewelnya. Ia tidak mau ditinggal di rumah keluargaku," Hinata langsung memberikan alasan atas keterlambatanya.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Kau mau datang saja, aku sudah merasa sangat terbantu," Sakura berkata, sembari membuka jangkauan luas pintunya agar memudahkan Hinata masuk.

"Jadi, sekarang siapa yang menemani Hiasha?"

"Sasuke-_kun_. Hiasha baru berusia enam bulan, tapi seperti anak berumur enam tahun. Ia seperti sudah bisa mengenali aku dan Sasuke, sehingga hanya mau ditinggal oleh salah satu diantara kami," Hinata menjawab, bersamaan langkah keduanya langsung mengarah pada dapur. Hinata langsung kembali menampakan senyumanya begitu didapatnya sosok yang juga dikenalinya.

"Inooo-_chaaan_..!"ia sedikit memekik, namun langsung ia tutup mulutnya karena mengingat adanya seorang bayi di rumah ini.

Tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya dibicarakan oleh ketiga perempuan itu, yang jelas tangan dan mulut mereka sama geraknya untuk bekerja. Tak terasa, waktu dua jam berlalu begitu cepat. Tuan Uzumaki pun sudah dari lima menit yang lalu kembali ke rumah, dan bisa ditebak, ia langsung memposisikan diri di dekat bayinya. Mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh istrinya.

"Kau bicara apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Sucia. Bermaksud mempertemukan bayinya dengan kedua rekannya yang menunggu di ruang tamu sebelum bergegas pulang dan bersiap untuk kembali lagi.

"Suciaaaa-_chaan_..!" Hinata berkata, sembari menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mendekati gadis mungil dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu yaa Sakura? Nanti aku dan Sasuke akan membawa Hiasha-_kun_ kemari," Hinata berucap kembali. Ia pun sebelum pergi sempat menganggukan kepala pada Naruto yang cuma berdiri di ambang pintunya, mengisyaratkan pamit. Naruto mungkin masih merasa kesal karena Sucia dibawa pergi menjauh darinya. Tuan Uzumaki, kau ayah yang protektif!

"Aku juga, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang untuk bersiap-siap."Ino bergegas berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Sakura dan mencium pipi bulat anak sahabatnya. Bahkan, ia sempatkan dirinya untuk menggendong Sucia sebentar.

"Hahhaa..! Aku sudah mengajak semua teman-teman kita untuk hadir. Aku bahkan sukses memaksa Shikamaru untuk datang. Dia banyak alasan dengan berkata sibuk karena harus ke Suna." Suara Naruto akhirnya terdengar, ia berjalan mendekati sepasang sahabat karib itu dan mengambil putrinya dari dekapan Ino.

Jantung Ino langsung bergemuruh saat di dengarnya nama Shikamaru untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia terpaksa meneguk air salivanya sendiri, mengartikan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "aku pergi!" itu pamitnya, dan kontan melesat pergi melewati pintu. Terdengar dari langkahnya ia seperti setengah berlari.

Dia memang berlari, ditemani airmatanya yang mengalir sendu dari dasarnya. Ia sendiri mengalami regresif dalam hal keyakinnya, ia menjadi tidak memiliki kepercayaan untuk mampu menatap pria nanas itu. Takut, ia khawatir akan seperti keadaanya sekarang ini bila berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pemuda Nara.

Selamat! Selamat menikmati sakit hatimu yaa, Ino? Resapi penyesalanmu!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Apalagi yang dibuat author satu ini? Bukanya mengeksekusi C22H, atau mengupdate SS dan FH, Alleth malah buat fict baru. Pake acara setting canon pula! Cuma dilihat dari segi cerita, memang sepertinya harus canon sih. Maaf bila mengecewakan!# alleth kalang kabut di depan notebook.

Oke, saya sangat sadar bahwa yang saya buat ini benar-benar ngawur! Asli, tanaman bunga Edoseika itu ga pernah ada dalam anime atau manga Naruto. Lalu soal pairingnya Hinata, saya suka memasangkan dia di Canon dengan Sasuke, tapi kalo Fanon biasanya Neji. Soalnya, di Canon Neji meninggal#jadi galau tingkat kubik.

Fic ini, saya buat dengan niat _Hurt_ dan dramatis sebaik yang saya mampu. Ini juga sebagai tantangan buat saya karena keseringan membuat cerita yang selalu ada unsur komedi. Di chap ini saya hanya berisi pengenalan masalah serta bunga Edoseika sendiri, bunga itu pasti akan berperan utama dalam fic ini. Saya akan benar-benar berusaha agar _Hurt_-nya ngena! Fict ini saya specialkan pada semua readers pecinta pairing ini, dari A hingga Z.

Saya benar-benar mengharapkan dapat banyak tanggapan mengenai kekurangan, atau apa saja yang membuat saya bisa lebih baik lagi ke depanya, dan harapan readers untuk cerita ini.

So, review pleaseeeee..!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Setting: _Canon_, alur fict menceritakan enam tahun setelah perang ninja keempat.

Summary: Edoseika, adalah sekuntum bunga yang terlihat rapuh di luar dan begitu menakjubkan di dalamnya. Penampilanya menipu, tampak sempurna dari luar namun begitu mematikan. Lalu, dengan menggunakan bunga itu pula ia menuliskan ceritanya sendiri.

* * *

**_Edoseika Flower's_**

Ino ragu untuk meneruskan jejak kaki memasuki rumah sahabatnya sendiri, ia tak berani dan sama sekali kehilangan keyakinan untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam acara yang diperuntukan bagi gadis kecil Uzumaki. Padahal ia sudah berjanji, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri. Tidak, tidak boleh ia seperti ini. Ia harus profesional dengan apa yang telah ucapkan. Ia berkata akan datang, maka apapun yang terjadi ia harus ada. Terus berdiri di depan pintu, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Lamat-lamat, diberanikannya untuk memegang gangang. Sadar mengenai keterlambatannya, ia takut begitu melangkahkan kaki, langsung bertatapan dengan orang yang membuatnya patah hati. Kembali menghela napas pelan, dipejamkan kedua matanya, tak lama memberikan anggukan yang mungkin ia khususkan untuk diri sendiri.

Dreet..! Bunyi deritan pintu karena ulahnya, memasuki ruangan dan langsung memberikan senyuman kepada orang-orang yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di ruang tengah kediaman Uzumaki. Segera ia langsung ikut bergabung. Bersyukur baginya, orang yang membuatnya berada dalam serangan panik belum mengabsenkan diri. Langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Sakura, ikut mengelus puncak kepala si miniatur mini sahabatnya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Ino?" sahabatnya nan bertumbuh tambun yang memberi tanya. Ino tak langsung menjawab, ia mengulas senyum sebagai tanggapan pemula.

"Hanya sepuluh menit saja kok," balasnya dengan menunjukan wajah cuek khasnya. Oke, rona wajahnya bisa saja menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa dadanya bertalu-talu berisi raungan pilu.

"Ino, mana semangat mudamu?" rasanya, tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa yang bersuara tadi. Ino, sekali lagi ia hanya bisa memberikan sebentuk bibir yang meruncing di setiap sisinya. Tidak membalas apa-apa, ia lebih memilih untuk pelit bicara.

"Siapa lagi yang ditunggu?" kini seorang Inuzuka ikut ambil bagian memperdengarkan suaranya. Ia yang saat ini tidak ditemani partner setianya nampak sudah tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama.

"Shikamaru-_kun_, dan shi..." belum selesai Hinata menyebutkan nama rekan setimnya, si pengendali serangga. Subjek yang dimaksud sudah menampilkan dirinya di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Shino mengumumkan permintaannya, semua orang tidak memberikan celetukan apapun. Takut-takut pemuda sensitif itu merajuk, lebih baik mereka bungkam saja.

"Bagaimana, _dobe_? Apa kita harus menunggu Shikamaru?" Sasuke bertanya, ayah satu anak itu bukan tidak sabaran. Ia hanya memperhatikan kesehatan putranya bila pulang terlalu larut. Sesekali dielusnya rambut biru kehitaman Hiasha yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Nama putranya itu pemberian Hinata, sengaja istrinya ambil dari nama sang mertua. Cuma huruf vocal diakhir kata saja yang diubah, Hiashi menjadi Hiasha. Manisnya!

"Yaa sudahlah, kita mulai saja acaranya." Akhirnya, si tuan rumah berbicara juga. Ia memutuskan begitu, karena dirasanya Shikamaru takkan menepati janjinya untuk datang. Tapi ia merasa wajar, sangat maklum sehingga memilih untuk membuka acara tanpa salah satu teman terbaiknya.

"Teman-teman semua, terimakasih sudah mau menghadiri acara kecil-kecilan ini. Baiklah, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebaiknya, kita nikmati saja masakan yang sudah disediakan." Selesai berucap itu, Sakura beranjak untuk memberikan Sucia yang sebelumnya dalam dekapannya pada Naruto. Lantas, bergegas ia bersama dua rekan sejawatnya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil masakan yang tadi sudah mereka olah.

"Bisa aku bantu?" terdengar Ayame menawarkan bantuan. Istri dari Akimichi Chouji itu baru bisa menyusul setelah memindahkan Chouzu dari pangkuannya pada sang suami. Sakura tersenyum, "bisa kau antar sake itu ke depan?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah nampan berisi beberapa botol sake. Ayame menangguk, selekasnya ia mengangkat benda persegi panjang untuk ia bawa hidangkan.

Tak lama Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menyusul nyonya Akimichi dengan membawa berbagai jenis makanan lainnya berserta perlengkapan makan seperti piring dan sumpit. Meletakankan di atas meja bundar, dan mempersilahkan semua orang yang ada untuk menikmatinya. Tak ayal, berbagai jenis hidangan itu langsung diserbu koloni mereka.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Sai kemana? " Sakura bertanya, begitu disadarinya orang yang pernah satu regu dengannya tidak hadir. Ia menatap lurus ke arah suaminya, seketika membuat Naruto yang sudah siap menyuapkan makanan terhenti.

"Ia sedang ada misi, Sakura." Ino memberi jawaban, dibantu dengan senyuman khas Naruto. Sakura mengangguk saja, sebelumnya ia berpikir kalau ini kesalahan ayah dari anaknya.

"Naruto, ayo kita main kartu!" Kiba kembali berseru, yang langsung diresponi orang yang dimaksud dengan beranjak dari tempatnya guna mengambil kartu dari laci lemari buffet . Lantas duduk di hadapan Kiba, dan serta merta rekan-rekan yang lain mengikuti jejaknya. Kecuali...

"_Teme_, kau tidak ikut?" orang yang mendapat tanya hanya memasang tampang _stoic_ andalannya. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hiasha yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Anggap saja, itu jawaban tanpa suara. Uchiha memang selalu memilih cara yang efisien, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sekalipun.

"Kau berubah jadi ayah yang baik, _teme_." Konklusi itu dikemukakan musuh bebuyutan menantu keluarga Hyuuga. Terang saja, mendapati apa yang ia lihat tak ubah membuat Naruto berpikir demikian. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, ia sedang tidak berniat membuat gaduh saat ini. "Aku pulang, _dobe_. Aku tidak mau terlalu larut dan membuat Hiasha sakit." Kontan Naruto mengkrucutkan bibirnya, tanda tidak senang. Namun saat dilihatnya Hiasha yang tertidur pulas, ia hanya dapat menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Hati-hati."

"Kami permisi dulu, Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_. Salam untuk Sucia-_chan_." Hinata memberi ucapan pamit yang terkesan jauh lebih sopan dari suaminya. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dan balasan terimakasih dari duo Uzumaki itu, pasangan Uchiha yang baru dua tahun menikah pergi meniggalkan alokasi acara.

"Sampai sekarang Shikamaru belum datang juga?"

Deg! Terasa adrenal dalam tubuh Ino seketika meningkat begitu mendengar gadis cepol dua membawa-bawa nama pemuda Nara. Sayangnya, fakta menyatakan bila hormon adrenalin meningkat maka akan disusul kortisol, dan hormon pembuat stress itu sukses beredar pada jaringan tubuh hingga membuatnya dalam keadaan tidak baik. Sesaat mata gadis _blonde_ itu terawang pada arah tenten, ia seperti kesulitan untuk mengambil satu tarikan napas saja.

"Tak lama Shikamaru pasti datang. Yaa kan, Ino?" Yamanaka itu hanya mampu membalas senyum dan anggukan pelan saat salah satu mantan rekan setimnya berkata seperti tadi. Menatap Chouji dengan cara yang sengaja terlihat wajar, nampak sekali ia mencoba senatural mungkin. Syukurnya, tidak ada yang mau menganalisis prilaku maladaptifnya kali ini. Kalau tidak, yakin saja ia bisa semakin kesulitan mempertahankan aktingnya.

Hampir satu jam durasi meniti, keadaan di ruang tengah kediaman Naruto hanya terdengar suara-suara bising mengenai permainan kartu yang saat ini menjadi kegiatan semua pria yang ada. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa saat seorang yang dipecundangi, karena kekalahannya harus bersabar saat menerima ejekan 'payah'.

Ino berbeda, sama sekali tidak terdengar ia berceloteh macam-macam. Ia kadang hanya bergerak untuk mengambil segelas ocha di depannya untuk diminum, tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol orang-orang seangkatannya, serta memberi gelengan pelan. Ia seperti tidak punya pasokan verbalitas yang bisa ia kemukakan.

Keadaan emosionalnya lebih dapat ia kendalikan saat ini. Tidak beruntungnya ia, sebab itu takkan lama.

Took..! Took..! Took..! Bunyi irama pintu terketuk, lantas membuat aktivitas yang berjalan seru terhenti sejenak. Menyadari semua orang sudah tak ada yang berniat beranjak dari posisi masing-masing, Sakura berdiri guna membuka pintu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat..!" suara bariton itu sudah sangat Ino kenali, otaknya mampu mencerna kepemilikan artikulasi dengan ketepatan tingkat tingggi. Jantungnya bergemuruh saat ditahunya langkah-langkah dari direksi luar mendekat, menutup mata sesaat saat Shikamaru sudah memposisikan diri tepat di sampingnya.

Apa maunya pria itu, membuatnya rasa sakit di dada Ino semakin menohok atau bahkan mati dalam keadaan membatu seperti ini?! Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan si pelaku sendiri mungkin tidak sadar dari yang telah ia perlakukan. Memberi senyum pada Ino, mengambil gelas ocha yang masih setengah penuh milik gadis itu, lalu meminumnya tanpa bertanya atau permisi terlebih dahulu.

Tak memberikan suara cerewetnya, gadis itu terus saja menatap Shikamaru dengan nanar yang tak mungkin bisa ia biasakan. "Kenapa? Apa aku meminum tepat pada bekas bibirmu?" itu hanya candaan tak bermutu dari Shikamaru. Tapi entahlah apa, yang jelas saat ini gadis _ponytail_ itu pastinya semakin kesusahan memasok oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

Mengalihkan atensi pada objek lain. Ia tahu, bahwa tidak sepantasnya perasaan mendominasi saat ini. Tidak boleh memiliki kepercayaan bahwa orang itu akan dimiliki, pria di sampingnya sudah menjadi kepunyaan orang lain.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Shikamaru?" Naruto sama sekali tidak memberikan atensinya saat berujar, ia terlampau sibuk dengan deretan kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Tadi aku menyambut Kankurou."

"Lalu?"

"Lusa aku akan ke Suna." Sontak saja, seluruh yang ada langsung memberikan atensi penuh pada orang yang baru saja memberikan fakta.

"Bukankan kau pergi setelah Naruto diangkat penjadi Hokage?" penuturan yang membutuhkan jawaban dari Shikamaru itu keluar dari Ino. Ia semakin dalam keadaan terpuruk mengetahui orang yang ia cinta akan segera menjauh dari hidupnya. Menatap pemuda itu dengan linangan air dari dasar yang ia coba tahan.

'Tak apa orang yang dicinta tidak membalas perasaannya, yang menjadi masalah saat orang itu harus beranjak pergi dari sisinya'. Mungkin, kalimat itu bisa menjadi teori tanpa kajian ilmiah yang tepat untuk umat yang sedang patah hati sepertinya.

"Yaa, tiba-tiba jadwal keberangkatanku dimajukan,"Shikamaru berkata. Seluruh fonemnya mampu membuat rasa sakit Ino semakin mencolos saja. Tidak bisakah ditunda? Tidak bisakah? Gadis itu terus-terus saja melisankan banyak tanya meski tanpa keberadaan desibel sekecil apapun.

Selain Ino, semua yang ada hanya dapat memberi maklum. Jelas, karena sebagai ninja mereka wajar dengan situasi yang tak terduga.

"Jangan bilang, kalau Temari-_san_ yaa yang mendesak,"imbuh Ayame, selanjutnya ditambah dengan ejekan beruntun mendera Shikamaru dari rekan-rekannya yang lain. Shikamaru membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan menggeleng pelan, "_mendokusai!"_ hanya mantra andalannya yang ia tuturkan. Nampak ia mencinta gadis itu walau hanya namanya yang tersebut . Ino semakin mengerti, ia tidak punya harapan.

Tidak bagi Ino, ia merasa tabu sendiri untuk ikut mengolok. Napasnya sedikit terengah, padahal aktivitas yang ia lakukan sedari tadi cuma diam di tempat. Namun rasanya, hal itu sudah cukup mampu membuat energinya terkuras banyak. Ino tahu, tidak sebaiknya ia berada dalam suasana yang sama untuk waktu lebih lama.

Tapi ia tak juga beranjak dengan sebuah pemikiran jitu – bahwa akan sangat rancu bila ia pergi saat detik ini, dan membuat semua yang ada curiga akan apa yang ia rasakan. Keadaan kembali seperti semula, hingga satu persatu kawannya permisi untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Saat ini hanya meninggalkan Shikamaru, Ino dan Kiba sebagai tamu keluarga Uzumaki.

"Aku pulang dulu, yaa? Takut kakak perempuanku yang menyebalkan itu tidak membukakan pintu rumah." Salah satu dari tamu terakhir Naruto akhirnya memberikan salam pamitnya. Tak ada alasan bagi Kiba untuk berlama-lama, ia lantas pergi pulang sebelum apa yang ia takutkan terealasisi mengenai kakaknya yang tidak membukakan pintu.

"Sudah jam sebelas malam, sebaiknya aku pulang juga." Sesaat setelah mengalihkan perhatian pada jam dinding, Ino berkata demikian. Gadis itu lalu berdiri dari posisi yang itu-itu saja. Anehnya, saat pemuda di sebelahnya mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau ingin pulang juga, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru mengangguk. Nyonya Uzumaki bersiap melanjutkan lisannya, "kalau begitu, tolong kau antar Buta-_chan_, yaa?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Sakura."

"_Mendokusai!_ Sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu. Lagi pula, ini sudah larut."Bantahan Ino kontan menjadi tiada guna saat Shikamaru sendiri yang mengatakan pernyataan tadi. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu, dan Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hati-hati, yaaaa?!" sempat saja Sakura berpesan seperti itu saat keduanya sudah menutup pintu rumah.

Ino terjebak dengan pemikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Satu sudut ia ingin mengatakan untuk Shikamaru baik-baik saja di sana, tapi di sisi yang lain ia ingin meminta pemuda itu untuk tinggal. Ini dilema, ia sama sekali tidak tahu yang mana harus lebih ia pertahankan. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka membuka sesi percakapan, sedari tadi hanya suasana kuburan yang menyertai. Hingga jejak langkah kaki mereka berdua terhenti tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Yamanaka.

"Sudah sampai,"ujar Shikamaru. Ino yang dari tadi sibuk sendiri, terkaget kecil dan mengarahkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya, ia mendapati toko bunga miliknya.

Mengangguk-angguk pelan sebagai respon awalnya, mengulum bibirnya sendiri sebelum berucap, "kau langsung pulang?"

Shikamaru balas melakukan hal yang sama, "begitulah," jawaban singkat itu yang ia berikan.

"Hati-hati."

Sekali lagi Shikamaru tersenyum,lalu membalikan tubuh untuk melangkah menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan cahaya remang-remang sebagai penerang, sedangkan Ino tetap pada posisi yang tak berubah. Ia menatap punggung yang sedikit demi sedikit beranjak menjauh. Menangis dengan terisak pedih, sebab sekali lagi ia membuang peluang yang ia miliki. Mungkin, kesempatan terakhirnya.

Seandainya ia tidak canggung, coba kalau ia langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya, kalau saja ia memiliki sediikit keberanian, jika ia bisa menyakinkan pemuda itu untuk tidak pergi, mungkin tidak akan seperti saat ini kacaunya ia.

* * *

o

O

o

Ino masih saja meringkuk di atas kasurnya, padahal ini sudah hampir tengah hari. Ia lebih memilih untuk lebih lama bergelung di tempat tidurnya dengan seluruh jendela tertutup rapat. Oh, bukan hanya itu, lampu ruangan pun ia matikan hingga membuat keadaan kamar menjadi suram. Gelap seperti di saat malam.

Ia berpura-pura melindungi diri dari rasa dingin yang menyerang, alasan konyol karena saat ini hari sedang cerah-cerahnya. Tidak logis mencari kehangatan untuk tubuh di kala terik begini. Ia sedari tadi malam hanya mengurung diri di kamar, sama sekali tidak beranjak bahkan untuk sesenti pun. Jadi, jangan kaget bila mendapati gadis itu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan – kusut masai, seperti manusia tidak memiliki bakat hidup.

Padahal, mulai pagi-pagi tadi ibunya sudah memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, tidak mau peduli, dan tidak berniat untuk peduli saat ini.

Akhirnya, ia berinisiatif untuk mendudukan dirinya. Mungkin berbaring terlalu lama membuat peredaran darah ke otak menjadi tidak kondusif, membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia sedikit menghela napas pelan, kali ini ia benar-benar meninggalkan kasurnya. Keluar dari kamar, dan mencari-cari sosok ibunya hingga mendapati orang yang ia cari di toko keluarganya.

"Kau itu, tidur saja seharian." Belum sempat ia menyebut panggilan untuk orang tua wanita, sang ibu sudah menghardiknya terlebih dahulu. Ino tak membalas apa-apa, ia lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Coba lihat dirimu! Apa kau menangis semalaman?" rasa sesak itu kembali datang, dan secara bersamaan teringat kembali alasan kenapa ia dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Ia mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya yang akan kembali jatuh, mensugestikan diri bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Tadi ada Sai datang mencarimu. Katanya, ia baru pulang dari misi dan langsung datang kemari."Informasi yang diberikan ibunya membuat Ino tertegun lantaran mengenai Sai mencarinya. Ada apa? Padahal Ino merasa tidak ada urusan yang harus segera dituntaskan dengan pemuda itu.

"Sebaiknya, kau temui dia."

"Tidak, bu. Nanti saja."

"Kau kenapa?" Ino bungkam lagi, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan seperti kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah itu. Wajahnya semakin kuyu serta pandangannya tak menentu.

Ibunya menghela napas pelan,"kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan! Dari pada kau semakin sulit." Kali ini ada yang berbeda, kesadaran Ino sepenuhnya pulih. Ia belum mengatakan apapun, tapi sinar matanya menunjukan antusisme. Bergegas memasuki rumah dan memperbaiki dandanan yang nyaris seperti manusia purba.

Walau ia yakin ibunya tadi hanya sembarang ucap, tapi terimakasih pada orang tua wanita itu yang menjadi inspirasinya . Kenapa ia tidak meneguhkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini, kenapa ia harus mendapatkan dukungan moril secara eksternal baru bersemangat? Benar! Setidaknya ia mengatakannya meski tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan Shikamaru nantinya.

Cepat-cepat ia pergi mencari subjek yang ia maksudkan, memasuki hutan Nara karena diyakininya pasti di tempat itu pemudanya berada. Ia tidak mengenal lelah, berlari sesegeranya dan terhenti saat ditemukannya Shikamaru berbaring di hamparan nan luas. Beralaskan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar, berteduh di bawah pohon sembari menatap awan. Aktivitas favorit seorang Nara.

Ia tetap pada pembaringannya meski dirasakannya adanya eksistensi _chakra_ lain, namun ia tidak merasa perlu waspada karena aliran kekuatan itu sudah sangat teridentifikasi.

"Tumben kau datang kemari, Ino?" sapanya meski tidak mengalihkan perhatian. Ino tak menjawab, ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping pemuda itu. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, memejamkan matanya.

Ino sendiri, ia tidak lagi meyakinkan diri untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. Sekarang yang menjadi persoalan, bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk memverbalisasikan fonemnya. Ia menatap pada sosok yang menjadi pusat kegundahannya, tak henti-henti memberikan pertanyaan untuk diri sendiri .

Kenapa harus gadis Suna itu?

Kenapa kau tidak terpikat olehku?

Kenapa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?

Kenapa kau tak sadar aku tersakiti karenamu?

Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau tahu tentang rasaku?

Kenapa aku menginginkanmu di saat sulit untuk memilikimu?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa?

Seluruh tanya itu ia curahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, belum mampu melisankan salah satu diantaranya. Ia masih ragu untuk memulai, atau bahkan kepayahan untuk membuka sesi obrolan.

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini."

Ini saatnya, Ino seolah mendapatkan celah untuk menyisipkan tujuannya. "Kalau begitu, jangan pergi. Tetaplah tinggal di sini untukmu dan..." kalimatnya terawang, untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak yakin dengan lanjutan fonem yang ia ingin lontrarkan.

"Dan?" Menuntut untuk Ino menuntaskan kalimatnya, Shikamaru mendudukan tubuh seraya tak lepas tatapannya pada gadis itu. Kepalang basah, ia selesaikan saja.

"Untukku."

"Untukmu?"

"Yaa, untukku? Tak bisakah kau peduli padaku?"

"Ooh, apa maksud dari kata 'peduli padaku'?" Shikamaru mengulang dua kata terakhir yang baru saja Ino berikan. Nampak rautnya menunjukan keheranan, pemuda itu terlalu idiot kalau harus membahas masalah perasaan.

Ino menghela napas, secara kontinue pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari satu direksi pada objek lain. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi Shika, kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus tetap berada di sini. Konoha membutuhkanmu."

"Aku pergi karena Konoha membutuhkanku. Itu bukan alasan yang tee..."

"Tidak, kau pergi karena kau sendiri yang ingin." Ino seperti kembali pada tataran perkembangan anak usia dini, di mana ego yang lebih menguasai. Ia bahkan seperti tidak tahu sopan santun dalam berkomunikasi, seenaknya menyela ucapan orang lain.

"_Mendokusai!"_

"Yaa, tentu merepotkan, Shikamaru. Sangat merepotkan bagiku karena selama ini aku mencintaimu dan kau tidak tahu. Aku diam saja saat aku tahu kau bersamanya, aku diam saja saat kau menjadi miliknya, aku diam saja saat semua orang bahagia atas kau dan dia. Tapi kali ini, aku takkan diam!"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku, Shikamaru Nara? Apa aku sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagimu? Apa aku tidak menjadi pertimbanganmu untuk tinggal?" amarah Ino memuncak. Ia berkata dengan linangan air mata sendunya. Shikamaru tak menanggapi apa-apa, pemuda itu malah menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Katakan sesuatu!"

"Maaf." Pemuda itu menghentikan aksi bungkamnya, memberikan penuturan itu yang diresponi lawan bicaranya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Maaf untuk?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Ino. Kau sahabat baikku, dan aku..."

"Kau takkan bisa mencintaiku, rasamu hanya sebatas sayang dan sahabat. Aku tak mau itu, aku mau lebih darimu!" Saat ini, tidak ayal ke aku-akuannya yang mendominasi. Milikku, untukku, karenaku, hanya itulah yang Ino pahami.

"Ino..!" Orang yang disebut namanya cuma membalas dengan anggukan, lantas menegapkan tubuhnya dengan berdiri. Diikuti dengan cara yang sama oleh Shikamaru, seolah memaksa dengan memegangi pundak Ino untuk langsung menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar darinya.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal, memilihku? Apa Temari lebih penting untukmu?"

"Jangan kekanakan, Ino! Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau memilihku!"

Semua ini tentu saja di luar ranah pikiran Shikamaru, sama sekali tidak masuk dalam estimasinya, benar-benar tidak pernah ada dalam prediksinya mendapatkan pernyataan langsung dari Ino mengenai rasa yang dipendam gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, apa pilihanku,"jawabnya tanpa ironi, mengartikan kepercayaan yang tak tertandingi.

Ino berhenti, ia sudah tidak memiliki gagasan untuk diuraikan agar Shikamaru tinggal. Kesimpulan dari premis yang ia dapat menyatakan, bahwa Shikamaru Nara memilih pergi.

Ino menggangguk, ia pasrah sudah. Membalikkan tubuhnya, dan akan sukses pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu bila tidak ditahan Shikamaru dengan menarik tangannya.

"Kau bercanda, kan, Ino?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang memberikan lelucon bodoh milik Naruto?" ia balik bertanya, menunggu Shikamaru untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin terucap.

"Jangan katakan maaf lagi, Shikamaru." Pintanya sembari menabrak orang di depannya, kembali menangis seraya melingkarkan kedua pergelangan tangan pada tubuh lain. Berharap orang yang ia rengkuh membalas dekapannya.

Namun, naas. Pemuda itu sudah menolaknya, juga tidak memberikan sebuah pelukan. Anggap ini yang terakhir, anggap bahwa dengan ini tanda gadis itu tidak boleh berharap lebih, anggap ini untuk yang penghabisan sebelum gadis itu membuang seluruh rasa yang ia punya. Tapi, tak bisakah pria itu merealisasikannya? Berikan saja secuil bahagia dengan dekapan.

Rasa pilu semakin menguar. Jangankan untuk tetap ada dan memilihnya, pemuda itu bahkan tidak memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal. Ino melepaskan rengkuhannya, aliran airmata kontras sekali di pipi.

"Pergilah! Kau jalani hidupmu, aku jalani hidupku. Kau keluar dari kehidupanku, dan aku tidak pernah ada dalam sejarahmu. Titik!" nyata, rasa perihnya bukan tipuan. Tidak ada ilusi yang bisa menyakiti hingga kalimat antagonis itu keluar yang diselubungi emosi negatif – amarah.

"Ino..!" Shikamaru kembali mencoba menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu dengan mencekal pergelangannya, tapi kali ini gagal. Ino sukses pergi menjauh, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Air mukanya menunjukan ketidakpastian, ia benar-benar terkejut tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi bukankah ia sudah memilih, dan pilihannya takkan berubah.

"Ino..." Lirihnya, namun tak juga ada tanda-tanda ia akan menyusul.

Maaf..!

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

huaaacchchh..! akhirnya, setelah hampir dua bulan ini fic update juga. ini semua gara-gara tugas dan ujian tengah semester yang membuatku dalam keadaan tersiksa!*rasionalisasi yang sempurna.

ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana _hurt_-nya untuk chapter dua ini? apa ngena sakitnya? ini baru awal-awal saja, karena fic ini dijadwalkan dramatis (jadwal bisa berubah kapan saja!). kebiasaan bikin _Com-Rom_ ngebuat deskripsiku mengenai _feel hurt_ jadi buruk. moga tidak segaring yang saya duga.*seperti biasa, Yank pundung.

saya gak mau banyak bacot seperti biasa,cuma minta tolong berikan saya tanggepan mengenai fic ini. karena saya masih belajar, juga mohon dikoreksi kesalahan yang tidak sengaja saya buat dan mohon maklumnya untuk saya.

so, review pleaseeeee...!


End file.
